It Feels Natural
by LucasnHaley
Summary: It’s the end of senior year for Lucas and Haley. They have become closer as best friends over the year, especially after the drama senior year brought to both of them. Senior Prom is coming up and they are both single. How will Prom turn out? Read on. Thi


Note: I did this for a fanfic challenge and thought I would post it here to see what people think so give me any feedback! It's a bit of an AU story so keep that in mind.

Name: It Feels Natural

Author: Christy

Rating: PG-13

Description: It's the end of senior year for Lucas and Haley. They have become closer as best friends over the year, especially after the drama senior year brought to both of them. Senior Prom is coming up and they are both single. How will Prom turn out? Read on.

Lucas and Haley were on the roof playing mini-golf as they always used to do. They rebuilt the golf course over this past year as they both had missed coming up to the roof and playing mini-golf with each other. They always felt that they could come up the roof in good times and bad, and they would be there for each other. Over the past year, they used the roof a lot. It had been a crazy year for both of them. Haley tried being with Nathan again, only for them both to realize love wasn't enough to keep a marriage together. Lucas tried again with Brooke, only to get sick of her mind games and forget about ever dating her again despite any feelings he may had for her. He even got close to Peyton again but realized she was still so in love with Jake that it would be a long time before she could date anyone ever again. Besides their loves lives, they had grown more protective over each other with Haley's divorce from Nathan and Lucas having HCM. However, they felt lucky they were graduating in a month and couldn't be happier they still had each other.

"I can't believe we're graduating in a month. Isn't that crazy?" Haley said as she putted her golf ball into the hole.

"It is but I always had faith you would make it, Hales," Lucas replied, smiling at her as he took his shot at getting his ball into the hole and missed.

"You know you would always make it, too. And besides, you have a tutor as your best friend who could always help you out," Haley told him.

"Yes, a major perk," Lucas agreed with raised eyebrows, as of he were suggesting something. "You can tutor me in anything," he teased, almost as if he were flirting with her. He laughed when she playfully hit him on the arm.

"Anyway, I'm so glad I came back this year. I would feel so weird not being here with you to graduate high school," Haley said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I couldn't have made it through this year without you, buddy," Lucas said to her as he put his arm around her, giving her a side hug.

"Me either," Haley agreed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So, have you given any thought to Prom yet?" She asked curiously.

"Not really. I was thinking of not even going," Lucas replied.

"Yeah, same here. But it is tradition to go and I always thought I'd go with Nathan when the time came but now…" her voice trailed off.

"…everything is different," Lucas finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah," Haley said, looking up into his eyes. As she did, she got an idea and wondered what Lucas would think of it. "What if maybe…we went together? You know, as friends. It would be better than not going at all, right? And we could mock the people there, it might be fun," Haley suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I think we should do it, but only if you really want to. I'll understand if it's too much after breaking up with Nathan," Lucas replied.

"No, it's ok. I'm past him now. I'd really like to go with you than miss out on my Senior Prom, so I think we should do it," Haley said.

"Ok, deal, we're going to Prom together," Lucas said, shaking her hand. She shook his hand back and nodded.

The next day, Haley walked into the café for her shift and was greeted by Karen at the door. "Hey, Haley. How are you doing?"

"Good, and you?" Haley greeted back as she went behind the counter to put on her apron.

"I'm doing fine. So, I heard you and Lucas are going to Prom together," Karen said.

"Yeah, we thought it would be fun to go as friends."

"Right, Lucas said the same thing," Karen said. "I think this is great for both of you going together to your Senior Prom. After everything you two have been through this year, I really can't see you two going with anyone else."

"I think it's great, too," Haley agreed, but had the impression Karen was hinting at something more. "So, what should I get started on first-cleaning or waiting on tables?"

"Waiting on tables, it looks like we're getting kinda busy in here," Karen answered.

"Ok, cool," Haley replied, taking out her order pad and pen before starting to walk to a waiting customer.

"Oh, and Haley," Karen turned to her as she got Haley's attention.

"Yeah?" Haley turned back towards her.

"Have a good time at Prom and take lots of pictures," Karen said with a wink at her.

"Sure thing, Karen," Haley replied, wondering what that wink was all about. _Was Karen thinking that me and Lucas could become more than friends at Prom? No, that can't be it. It must be completely innocent_, Haley thought, brushing off the thought. She went to wait on tables for the rest of the day but Karen's subtle hints kept creeping into her thoughts as time went by.

The next day at school, Lucas and Haley were walking down the hall together to class.

"I talked to your Mom yesterday about us going to Prom and you what she said?" Haley said to Lucas.

"She thinks it's great, right?" Lucas replied.

"Yeah, but I think she was hinting that we were going to become something more than just friends at Prom. She even winked at me, telling me to have fun, and take lots of pictures. I guess I just found it kinda odd," Haley told him, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. Just my Mom being funny," Lucas said, brushing off the thought, too even though he thought his Mom might be on to something_. Haley and I have been closer this year but I don't think we could ever…no, she's just being funny, _Lucas thought to himself.

"Right, that's what I thought," Haley agreed. _We're just friends, right_,Haley thought to herself as she and Lucas walked into their class together and sat across from each other.

"So, do you know what kind of dress you are going to wear for Prom yet?" Lucas asked.

"Not sure yet…why?"

"Just so I know what color corsage to get, I guess and I'm kinda curious," Lucas admitted.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see then," Haley replied and hid a smile at the thought that she was going to get a corsage and get Lucas one of those flower things to wear on his tux. _This is going to be great_, Haley thought to herself.

A few weeks later, it was Prom night and Lucas was being the perfect gentleman. He offered to pick Haley up at the apartment even though she offered to go his house. He insisted on picking her up the traditional way. Brooke and Haley helped each other get ready for Prom. Over the school year, a lot had changed. Nathan and Haley realized they were not meant to be together and to everyone's surprise Nathan and Brooke started dating, after Haley had said it was ok of course. She actually found them to be a cute couple. Little did she know Brooke thought the same of her and Lucas but she was careful not to say anything, just gave subtle hints that Haley brushed off.

"What do you think? Will Nathan be floored?" Brooke asked her as she stood in front of Haley in her red spaghetti strap dress.

"Yes, I think it's safe to say he will definitely be impressed tonight," Haley answered.

"Oh, that's not all he'll be tonight," Brooke smiled as she looked in the mirror tonight.

Haley nodded, turning back to look in the mirror herself. She was happy for both Brooke and Nathan. She could have never pictured them together before but now, she had seen they looked better together than she had previously thought. Haley turned to Brooke in her white strapless dress (very much like the one Hilary Duff has worn in "A Cinderella Story). "So what do you think of me? Will Lucas like it?" Haley asked her.

"Oh, he'll do more than like it…" Brooke trailed off leaving Haley to wonder what she could be thinking.

"Yeah, sure, I guess I'll take that as a yes," Haley said they both heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it. I bet it's Lucas and I can buy you some time so you can come out looking all stunning and gorgeous so Lucas can drool over you," Brooke said with a smile before exiting the room and answering the door.

_What is up with all these hints I've been getting lately? There's nothing between Lucas and I. He doesn't see that way_, Haley thought to herself, almost trying to convince herself that it was true.

"Hey, Lucas. You look handsome, I'm sure Haley will love seeing you in a tux," Brooke greeted Lucas at the door.

"Yeah, right. Well, you look amazing as always, Brooke," Lucas complimented back.

"Thanks, you think Nathan will like it?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say he will," Lucas replied.

"Good, I'm so excited about tonight. It's going to be incredible. Anyway, Haley will be out in a minute. Make yourself comfortable," Brooke told him before retreating back to the bedroom. "Go get him, tutorgirl. He's all ready for ya," Brooke told Haley.

"Ok," Haley said, and checked herself one last time in the mirror before coming out of the bedroom and to the living room where Lucas was waiting. "Hey…" she greeted him, seeing him in his tux. Not that she had never seen him in a tux before, but she was a bit taken aback by how incredibly amazing he looked in a tux.

"Hey…" Lucas greeted her as his eyes fell upon her and he was blown away by how beautiful she looked. Suddenly, he was looking at her through different eyes. "Wow, you look…" Haley raised her eyebrows at him "…amazing," he finished.

"You sure Brooke didn't tell you to tell me that?" Haley checked with him.

"No, she didn't. That was coming from me, really," Lucas answered her.

Haley smiled, "Well, thank you and you look incredibly handsome," Haley told him.

"Thanks. So, I got the corsage here. Which arm do you want it on?" Lucas asked.

"I think it's supposed to go on the right arm," Haley answered him, looking into his eyes which he found himself looking back into at that moment.

"Right arm, yeah, I should have known that," Lucas said, feeling nervous which he never thought he would around Haley but he was feeling something different for that he had never felt before. He took the corsage out of the box and Haley held out her right arm as he gently placed the corsage on her wrist, his fingers lingering there a moment longer than necessary and Haley noticed. "Looks good on you," he softly said.

"Yeah," Haley looked down for a moment and took out the flower pin thing for his tux. "And I got you your thing," she said, carefully pinning the flower to his tux.

He watched her the entire time with his eyes looking into her, "Thanks," he uttered as she looked back into his eyes.

"Sure, it looks good," Haley managed to say as they stood there for a moment. They both wondered if they were seeing something more than friendship in each other that night and starting to think that maybe all those hints were right.

"Ok, can you two stop the look into my eyes soulmate thing and get out of here before Nathan gets here?" Brooke said as she had seen them staring into each others eyes at the door. _Oh, those two could fall in love tonight_, she thought to herself.

Lucas and Haley broke from each others gaze as they heard Brooke. "Sorry," Lucas said to Brooke. "We're going."

"Have fun you two and I mean it," Brooke told them as they exited the apartment.

"I don't get Brooke these days, she's acting so weird about us," Haley told Lucas.

"Yeah, me either," Lucas agreed as they walked down the steps together and to the limo Lucas had waiting for them.

"Oh, Lucas, you didn't have to do this," Haley said, seeing the limo before them.

"Of course I did. You're my best friend and I'm going to give you the best. Besides, all the couples are doing the private limo thing, why not us?" Lucas replied.

"Yeah, this is nice. Thanks, Luke," Haley said as they walked to the limo together and the driver opened the door for them and they got in together.

"Were we having a moment in there at the apartment?" Lucas asked Haley when they were almost to TRIC where the Prom was being held.

"I don't know, were we?" Haley asked back, looking at him. She was just as nervous as he was about this, she didn't know how to act. These feelings that she was starting to feel for Lucas were new and strange to her.

"I think we were, even Brooke noticed and she's pretty perceptive when it comes to these kind of things," Lucas answered, looking into her eyes.

"Maybe she was right," Haley softly said, getting lost in his eyes again. Lucas nodded and found himself leaning in closer as did she. "Do you think this is weird for us to be close like this?" Haley asked him as they drew closer together.

"No, it feels natural," Lucas said to her as he felt the urge to kiss her which he had never felt before but he wanted to do it just the same.

"Yeah," Haley simply agreed as she found herself wanting to kiss him, too. Inches from each others lips, they heard the driver saying they had arrived. They broke apart and exited the limo.

Lucas took her hand as they walked into TRIC together, and she was surprised when she felt a tingle as she held her hand. They looked at each other and smiled. Prom was going to be great. They were glad to be going together. The first person to greet them was Karen, all smiles as she walked up to them.

"Oh, you two look adorable together. Have you taken pictures yet?" Karen asked.

"No, we just got here but I guess we could do that first, if you want," Lucas said, looking at Haley to get her opinion.

"Yeah, sure," Haley nodded.

"Ok, enjoy yourselves," Karen told them before they headed off to take pictures together.

As they took pictures, the photographer had Lucas hold Haley in his arms, with his arms hugging her from the back and their hands entwined together. It felt less weird and more natural than they had ever thought it would. It was truly picture perfect. After having some drinks, they decided to dance together. As they entered the dance floor together, the song changed to a slow song and they carefully put their arms on each other. Lucas put his arms delicately on her waist and Haley rested her arms on his shoulders.

"This so not as awkward as I once thought it would be, Hales," Lucas admitted.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Haley agreed as they danced together. She looked into his eyes for a moment before looking away.

"What is it?" Lucas asked, curiously.

"It's just if I keep looking into your eyes, things are going to change," Haley told him.

"I think they already have changed, Haley. We're both starting to feel something new and strange between us and you're not sure how to feel about it, are you?" Lucas said, reading her mind like he had the ability to do sometimes.

"Yes, I think I feel something more for you but I don't know if you do or of I'm completely stupid for even feeling like this," Haley told him.

"You're not stupid, Haley," Lucas finally caught her eyes with his own. "I'm feeling something more for you, too. I think my Mom was right when she was hinting about us."

"Oh god. Lucas, are we crazy? Is this insane?" Haley asked as she continued to get lost in his eyes.

"No, I don't think so," Lucas said and broke apart from her as the song ended and he took her hand. "You want to go somewhere more private?"

Haley nodded and they left the dance floor, going to the back room which was conveniently empty. They looked into each others eyes once again and Lucas placed his right hand on her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss for a short moment and Lucas pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Did that feel weird to you?" He asked her.

"Not really, it felt…amazing," Haley admitted with a smile before taking the chance and kissing him which turned very passionate as she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We should get back out there," Haley softly said to him after several minutes.

"Right," Lucas muttered before kissing her one more time before they exited the backroom, smiling the whole time. Everyone noticed of course and could tell. Lucas and Haley, the best friends, had finally fallen in love. It was the best Prom they could have ever had together and couldn't have been happier together.

THE END!


End file.
